Typical power take-off units transfer power from a transaxle in receipt of torque from a vehicle power source. The power take-off unit transfers power to a propeller shaft through a gear arrangement that typically includes a hypoid cross-axis gearset. Other gear arrangements such as parallel axis gears may be provided within the power take-off unit to provide additional torque reduction.
Power take-off units have traditionally been connected to the transaxle output differential. Accordingly, at least some of the components of the power take-off unit rotate at the transaxle differential output speed. Power losses occur through the hypoid gear churning through a lubricating fluid. Efficiency losses due to bearing preload and gear mesh conditions are also incurred while the components of the power take-off unit are rotated.
Similar energy losses occur when other driveline components are rotated. For example, many rear driven axles include hypoid gearsets having a ring gear at least partially immersed in a lubricating fluid. In at least some full-time all-wheel drive configurations, the rear drive axle hypoid gearset continuously rotates during all modes of operation and transmits a certain level of torque. In other applications, the rear axle hypoid gearset still rotates but with out the transmission of torque whenever the vehicle is moving. Regardless of the particular configuration, churning losses convert energy that could have been transferred to the wheels into heat energy that is not beneficially captured by the vehicle. As such, an opportunity may exist to provide a more energy efficient vehicle driveline.